All Things Amuck in the Land of Hogwarts
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: ok this is a very funny story. read and have a good laugh.
1. My Grandpappy Says

(A/N: This is by me. wait you don't know who me is. ok this is by Miss. Carlet.)  
  
It was morning when James woke up to find himself on the floor his three friends asleep on top of him. " Get off me! Get off me!" James yelled in mild annoyance.  
  
Sirius was the first awake. He wrapped his arms around James and said "I love you man."  
  
(A/N: not like that people! Get your mind out of the gutter! *scolds in motherly tone*)  
  
"Oh get off me." James muttered.  
  
"Oh Jamesie don't be like that." Sirius replied. James now thoroughly annoyed yelled  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
(A/N: don't make me use caps lock)  
  
"Fine." Sirius replied in mock hurt.  
  
"Oh shut up you. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Watership down rabbits! Run!" James shouted this and ran.  
  
"Remus get up!" Sirius shouted. Remus was immediately up. He looked around and saw to his horror the evil rabbits trying to mate with peter. He laughed.  
  
(A/N: is it just me or do we understand why peter betrayed them?)  
  
"Help me!" Petey (A/N: I just love calling him Petey) shouted in a high pitched girly voice.  
  
"Be there in a sec. Petey. I have to get my. oh hell I don't have to get anything I just. Well better you then me." Remus replied.  
  
"Please! Oh. hey. your Bigwig right? Petey asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" bigwig asked. "Well could you?.A little to the left," replied Petey.  
  
"Ewww! I'm leaving!" Remus said and left while Petey lay back and relaxed.  
  
(A/N: Never mind the guy is just sick. *Shudders* Why don't we go check on something less. disturbing. to say the least)  
  
Ten minutes later after a long walk through one corridor that peopled called Hall No. 999, then through Hall No. 1000, then through Hall No. 2 (A/N: Yeah that's right 2) they turned a corner and realized that they were in front of the library so they turned around and went 96 degrees east, down Westminster Abbey Hall and went two more corridors that they couldn't name and then they went down and realized that they were in the underworld. So they turned around after getting directions from a goblin (A/N: aren't goblins supposed to eat you or something?) they ended up finding their way back to the school, crossed a bridge and ended up in Middle Earth (A/N: ok wait, how did that get there?), after getting some directions from some guy named Elrond, they went and their way back to the school. They followed the directions as best they could but soon found themselves in a room full of dirty laundry (A/N: dun un dun un Jaws theme in case you didn't catch that you slow minded turtles! Um don't ask.) They looked around and suddenly Sirius panicked and ran out of the room screaming like a little sissy girl. James and Remus were completely stupefied at Sirius' sudden outburst. Little did they know that the socks were coming up from behind. After being attacked by the socks and somehow winning (A/N: Wow! I guess I'm feeling generous or something.) they ran out of the room to find Sirius laying in a fetal position rocking back and forth sucking his thumb on the floor. Remus and James understanding why he was in a fetal position picked him up and started walking towards the Great Hall. little did they know (A/N: they don't know nothing do they?) they were going the wrong way and ended up down the hall from the common room. They then decided to give up. (A/N: They gave up already?! A song comes to mind: If at first you don't succeed, pick yourself up and try again!)  
  
"Anyways," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"What'd you say?" asked James and Remus in unison.  
  
"Nothing." And so they gave up and headed to the common room. They had missed breakfast anyways.  
  
I put all this because its hard to change something then automatically change back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~After leaving the common room they came back and were heading down the hall towards the common room.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so maybe not. 


	2. Don't Sweat the Small Stuff

(a/n: chapters 3-6 not including 5 because it doesn't exist and 4 because Miss. Charlet wrote it are written by Silence)  
  
(a/n: And we're back after that exciting end with the burning socks! We will now answer your questions from last chapter such as: Where is Remus? Will Sarah ever wake up? What now has happened to the socks?)  
  
James, Peter, and Sirius made their way out of the tunnel and up the stairs. Sirius was having fun doing a Mission Impossible impersonation, standing against the wall and humming the theme song.  
  
"By the way, Sirius, what are you doing?" asked James.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea! Hey why did you make me do that?" he asked me.  
  
(a/n: Hey I thought it would be funny! Don't make me do something worse!)  
  
James and Peter stared as Sirius talked to the air around him.  
  
"What could possibly be worse?" At that moment Sirius fell down the stairs. He barely made it back up.  
  
"What did you that for, Si?" asked Pete. (a/n: mwahahahaaha!)  
  
"Oww."  
  
Finally they made it to the Fat Lady's Portrait and the entered the common room. As usual there was a huge stack of books in the corner.  
  
"Reeeemy?" called Sirius mockingly.  
  
Of course there was no answer for there never was. Remus go so caught up in his homework that sometimes he forgot to breathe. The trio continued approaching the mountain of books and soon realized that the only way to get to Remus' Lair on the other side was to climb.  
  
(a/n: you know these paws are not made for climbing!) After a strenuous hike up the mountain they made their way down to the other side. Bats hung to the walls of encyclopedias. Sirius lit another cigarette.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" asked James.  
  
"No idea," said Peter  
  
"Look a note!" called Sirius from the other side of the chamber,  
  
"It says: We've got him and if you ever want to see him again, you'll have to surrender your socks! Signed: The Socks."  
  
"Not my socks!" screamed Peter, "Anything but my socks!"  
  
(a/n: not the socks! I love my socks. I don't wear socks.)  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Sirius to me not Peter, but Petey doesn't know that.  
  
"Then we must go and rescue him!" announced James with a cheesy heroic tone.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, but he owes me big!" said Sirius once again flicking his cigarette away because he doesn't smoke. It landed on an open book.  
  
"Let's go get it over with," he said as they left the pages smoldering. (a/n: mwahahahahaha!) In a matter of moments, the whole mountain was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Do you guys smell something burning?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nope, nothing unusual."  
  
****** (a/n: Sarah is still asleep..great!) 


	3. Cause It's All Small Stuff

Chapter 3: Cause It's All Small Stuff.  
  
(a/n: wasn't that exciting. Poor Remus has been taken ransom by a pair of socks, which are probably Sevy's. Shouldn't have said that, now you know! Sarah is starting to move. I must be careful.)  
  
The three left the Gryffindor Common Room and continued through the dark hallways. No one was to be seen. Everyone was outside for the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff midnight quidditch game. (a/n: just so you know - midnight quidditch games were later banned because quote-the players were blind as bats-unquote. This angered the bats, which took it out on the windows.)  
  
They dodged the bats that were breaking windows around them and headed down to the dungeons. The socks and somebody else was meanwhile in the Janitor's closet torturing Remus.  
  
(a/n: don't ask me who! You'll have to wait like the other little kiddies! Mwahahahahaha! Hope you like!)  
  
(A/N from Miss. Charlet) Review minions! 


	4. Except For The Big Stuff

Chapter 4 written by Miss. Charlet. (A/N: I figure you haven't heard from me in a while so I thought I would write some thing.)  
  
Si, Petey, and Jamsie started looking for clues to where remus was being held captive. They hear maniacal laughter and wonder who's making it but just walk on. (A/N: they would) Si hearing what the author just said turned around and told the other two that they should check out the laughter.  
  
So they turned around and were looking for the voices but they took a wrong turn in the last two steps  
  
"OH COME ON!!" Sirus yelled in utter annoyance. (A/N: hehe)  
  
They tried to find there way back. They walked down two corridors the had never seen before and ended up in a strange place with unnaturally green grass and purple and orange trees. They saw four creatures one was purple with a triangle on his head. (A/N: I couldn't resist.) Sirus sighed.  
  
"Great. Teletubbies. I heard they're dangerous maybe we should run for it." Sirus said.  
  
James now slowly backing away from the Teletubbies replied "Yeah. Me too. So we should get out of here."  
  
They ran back the way they came. Little did they know the corridors changed. (A/N: that's right the *corridors* changed.) They soon found their selves in a room with square birds and dogs with wings. (A/N: ok I'm obviously running out of funny stuff here.)  
  
"Where are we?" Peter asked.  
  
"I have no clue." James replied.  
  
"Lets go." Sirus sighed.  
  
Just then a dog flu up to them with a note. Sirus grabbed it and read it out loud.  
  
"We the crayons here by announce unto the party of friends trying to find their friend that we are holding him with the socks in the janitor's closet. Come and get your friend if you dare."  
  
"I can't read where they are keeping him. It's written to small." Sirus whined.  
  
"Ok so now crayons are helping the socks? Wow." James said as they went out down and corridor and saw the entrance to a tunnel. 


	5. Actually Chapter 6 Since Chapter 5 Doesn...

Surgeon General's Warning: Some drug usage  
Sirius and James entered the secret tunnel under the stairs and crept silently through the dark into a cave under the school. Neon lights and smoke filled every corner not taken up by a body. Taking the back door, they went around the rave and onto the stage. Suddenly the music stopped and some unknown.  
  
(a/n: Lily here and what the heck does "unknown" mean?).  
  
music starts playing. A spotlight shines on Peter who is in the middle of the stage holding a mic tightly in his hands. Everyone who was at the moment raving was now gaping at the short loser on stage. Then the loser bean to sing something so inhuman, so evil that it could only be described in two, horrifying, words: Brittany Spears! Yes, Brittany Spears! The most disgusting, foul, creature known other than the blast-ended skrewt. James, suddenly getting over the shock, ran out and pulled his still singing friend off the stage. (a/n: Lily here once again. have you noticed how no one has even tal. *looks ahead*.Oh here we go!).  
  
"Peter! Pete! Petey! Petigrew!" called Sirius to his distortedly singing rat-faced son of a (a/n: OK, stopping now!) friend. James knew just what to do: he got out his wand.  
  
"Brittanarium Destroyum Foreverum So-um No-oneium Hasium To-um Listenum To- um Herium Horribleium Voiceium!"  
  
(a/n: OK, OK, so he didn't actually say that but it would be cool if he did) Peter suddenly stopped singing and blinked a few times.  
  
"Whoa. where am I?" he asked.  
  
"At the Rave," said Sirius, "and you just became the biggest loser in the school! Except of course Sevy.." He suddenly got the feeling someone was behind him. None doubtably he was.  
  
"Well," said a sneaky voice behind them, "Isn't this just perrrrfect."  
  
"What are you doing here, Sevy?" demanded James.  
  
"Oh I just came by and saw your little friend here all alone. Looked like he got lost looking for Dumbledor by the look on his face. Anyway I got the most revengeful revenge idea ever."  
  
"Why you!" started Peter, suddenly though he realized that he was 2 feet short of a sausage link. (a/n: Are we having eggs too?)  
  
"No" said Sirius.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Si?" asked James.  
  
"Uhh.. no one."  
  
(a/n: meet me in the kitchen later, "Si" and we'll make toast..)  
  
"Ahh such a pity you must hang out with these sniveling worms, James. on the darker side you can be so powerful. so. hmm. what's the word?" Sirius, James, and Peter watched in horror as Snape pulled a dictionary out of his robes.  
  
"So.no..so.ah well its not important, but you can be it if you join me, James!"  
  
"Eat my shorts, Severus!" yelled James. "Well you can eat my socks first!" They yet again watched in horror as Snape took his shoes and socks off and the socks crawled away to the dark corner.  
  
"Oh Sevy, Sevy, Sevy, looks like even your socks don't like your ankles!" laughed James  
  
"This isn't over yet, Potter!" cried Severus as he backed away, turned, and ran.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Potter!" mocked Sirius,  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
"Seriously," said James. It wasn't until just now that Peter noticed someone was missing from the group. (a/n: no not Sevy, the book-worm-wolf-reader-dude-yeah.)  
  
"Can't you just say "Remus"? Asked Sirius. The others looked at him like he was a freak. (a/n: as a matter of fact I can! Remus Remus Remus Remus!)  
  
"Oh stop whining." (a/n: am not!) "Are too!" (a/n: am not!) "Are too!"  
  
This continued forever until finally Peter popped the question. (a/n: no not that question)  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"Guess," said Sirius as he lit a cigarette, puffed a little, and then realizing that he didn't smoke threw it towards the footwear in the corner. The trio watched as the burning wool socks (a/n: actually they're 10% nylon, 50% wool, 40% polyester, and 1 million % country-overthrowing power.) screamed in agony.  
  
"Let's get Remus," said James.  
  
********* L: Hope you liked my first, amazingly long, two (combined) chapters! Next time: Remus is kidnapped by Sevy's burned socks! Stay tuned and maybe Sarah will wake up 


	6. Actually Chapter 7 Even Though It Says C...

Chapter 6-Albatross Wings and Other Things  
  
(a/n: Completely forget the whole earthworm incident. My friend told me to put it in. At least Timmy has a small part coming up soon.)  
  
They went to the library. (a/n: duh!) So they went to the library. As they went in Peter went crazy over how many books there were.  
  
"Gosh, you know you'd think that after being in this place a million times that he'd get used to the size," remarked Sirius as Peter ran around the room singing The Sound of Music.  
  
"I know!" said James, "It's almost embarrassing to be near him!"  
  
Peter wanted to make sure that he ran through every corner, even in the dark ones, full of socks. (a/n: bad idea!)  
  
"What?" Si asked me.  
  
(a/n: you'd better watch out for Petey.)  
  
"Why? He's a big boy! He can keep track of himself!"  
  
(a/n: Fine but later you'll need him.)  
  
"Hey, Si! I bet Remus is in here snoozing somewhere! You look on that side and I'll look on this side!" called James.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," grumbled Sirius. Peter ran right into the dark corner.  
  
(a/n: golly! You'd think from all the times before!) The socks, of course were waiting for him. That was the last time anyone heard Peter singing The Sound of Music. Afterwards, the song just reminded him of what had happened. (a/n: There he goes!) Sirius had finished his side with obviously no success. He proceeded to the back where the Potions storage room was. He opened the door with a creak and was amazed at what he saw: two dirty (a/n: really dirty!) socks were undoing Peter's belt and another had clamped itself on his mouth to keep him from screaming. Sirius did nothing but step over him, and scan the shelves until he found something.  
  
"Wow! Looks like I found why Professor Yona is always so smiley!" He took a bag off the shelf and sniffed it. The toxic fumes made his eyes water, but all he could do was smile. He ran from the room leaving peter "alone" with the socks.  
  
"James! James, check this out!"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look what I found! Sniff." James sniffed and all went hazy (a/n: but I can tell you what happened!). Ten minutes later the bag had been dumped on the floor and books where all over the place. Even James. He was sprawled on the floor passed out until Sirius stepped on him. Sirius was flapping his arms slowly and walking around the room.  
  
"Flap flap flapping my albatross wings! Flap flap flapping on my albatross wings!" he continued chanting this until James got to his feet.  
  
"Hey look what I found!" he said, holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a lighter in both hands,  
  
"Let's light something!" James was now back to his very high stage and stumbled over to Sirius, took the bottle and poured it down Sirius' leg.  
  
"Sweet!" "Yeah this will be awesome!" said James as he took the lighter and lit Sirius' leg on fire. Sirius seemed to think this to be too cool and ran around the room leaving flaming pieces of his trousers falling on the ground behind him. Suddenly a look of sheer pain crossed his face and he flung himself on the floor and rolled around trying to get the flames out. (a/n: Of course I'm writing this and you know what that means!) The flames were getting to big to put out so the only way to keep his leg from burning off was for Sirius to take off his pants! (a/n: Whoo-hoo!) And so he did. He now ran around the room chanting the albatross song while the pants began to burn a shelf of books.  
  
"JAMES!!!!!" screamed a rather feminine voice from the door. James and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks as Lily waltzed in. She spun around and around in circles until she got to James.  
  
"James, what have you done??!!"  
  
"Um. I dunno." replied the completely wasted Potter-boy.  
  
"And why is Sirius in his underwear?"  
  
Sirius walked up from behind James and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Yes, Lily, this is exactly what it seems like. James do you want to tell her or should I?"  
  
Lily knew better than to believe Sirius' joke. She walked around the room and put the fire out with a spell from her wand. (a/n: does she have superpowers or what???) She then opened the door to the storage room, went in, and shut it behind her. The two boys stood stunned as Lily rescued Peter from the dirty socks. (a/n: teehee!) She came out dragging a very smiley Peter behind her. (a/n: ewww! Bad socks you shouldn't do that with peter it's just wrong on so many levels) She dragged him out of the library and came back. Then she took James and Sirius by the ears and pulled them from the room. **** (a/n: bad socks! Naughty socks! OK. That was weird.) 


	7. and this is the long awaited chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hehe. Bet you didn't think we'd go here did ya? Written by: Miss. Charlet and Silenced.  
  
After Lily's daring rescue the went to the common room but had nothing to do. So Sirius made a suggestion so horrible, so awful, so scary I dare not speak it's name.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sirius yelled  
  
"What?" peter asked?  
  
"Nothing." Sirius replied now extremely annoyed.  
  
Anywho, as I was saying before I was sooooooooo rudely interrupted (Sirius suddenly bursts into flames) *grins* A game so horrible, so awful, so scary I dare not write it's name. (some one yells "COME ON! WHAT IS IT?) If you insist. MUSICAL CHAIRS. DUN DUN DUN.  
  
Anyways, so after Peter stopped screaming, they retrieved the chairs (Just THREE chairs!) all set up. Know-it-all-superhero Lily turned on a musical "festiva" song with her wand and they began to walk around them. After what seemed like a decade, the music stopped and Sirius and James wrestled for a chair. James tag-teamed peter and threw him in the ring. Peter looked anxiously as Sirius charged at him like a furious bull.  
  
(You are NOT a bull, Si!)  
  
Si stopped and replied, "yes I am."  
  
(No your not.)  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
(Nuh-uh)  
  
"Uh-huh" he continued to get int a fight with Peter 'and' James (Who had just got pulled in!). Lily sat calmly in the middle chair lntil the buzzed and she won. The boys stpped wristling and sighed.  
  
"We NEVER win at (Dun Dun Dun!) Musical Chairs!"  
  
"Nope," Lily replied dryly, "I always win."  
  
(A/N: Wll that was fun.)  
  
"Yeah, what now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"how about we go Dwarf Monkeys hunting." James suggested. "That's barbaric!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun." Sirius repled.  
  
"URGH!" Lilly screamed and stomped off.  
  
(A/N: well she's no fun.)  
  
after they got out of the common room they started searching for the elusive Dwarf Monkeys. They couldn't find them and it was already dinnertime. They gave up their search and went to eat. When the got there they saw Lusius sitting all alone with Snape nowhere to be seen. James and remus smiled at each other.  
  
"Uh oh. They smiled at each other." Peter whined.  
  
"Sure did. That's never a good thing." Sirius replied.  
  
They strolled casually over too Lusius. Lusius saw them coming and had a BIG urge to run away but fought it.  
  
"Hello Lusius!" James said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Lusius replied.  
  
James sat down on one side as Sirius sat down on the other side of James and Remus sat down next to Lusius and Peter sat down on the other side of Remus. Four plates of food appeared in front of them and they ate and chatted cheerfully to a suddenly mute Lusius. Satan was spotted immediately skating on the 7th circle of hell with earmuffs and pink fuzzy gloves.  
  
"Pink fuzzy gloves!" yelled Sirius, "haha! That's a good one!" Sirius continued laughing while James kept conversing cheerfully with Lucius but Lusius started at Sirius questioningly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. You get used to it."  
  
Lucius did not trust Sirius and continued to keep an eye on him. 'I must keep an eye on him.' He thought to himself. 


	8. Evil Sock Ring for dancing barefoot in m...

dancing barefoot in my socks, this chapter is for you. Now we are going to go off the normal line of the story to let you know what happened to the evil socks.  
  
What happened to the evil socks you ask? Well here is what happened to the evil socks. Down in the sewers underneath New York City streets, the evil sock ring congregated together for a meeting to find out how they were gonna get Remus so his friends would pay up. What they didn't know was that there was a traitor among them. The sock got on his cell phone and called his partner to tell him what was going to happen.  
  
"It's going down tonight." The evil sock godfather instructed.  
  
"Ok, boss" an evil sock henchman replied.  
  
"Capture him and hold him in the closet again." The evil sock godfather commanded.  
  
"Yes, boss" The socks all moved out to their positions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while back at Hogwarts the FBI socks prepared to stop this evil ring of socks.~~~~~~~~  
  
"Set up the net here." Agent Wool yelled.  
  
"OK, boys get into you postions. Agent mole has informed us that they're on the move." Agent holes commanded while running to get a rocket launcher incase it would be needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Gryffindor common room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus sat reading the Literary Works of Edgar Allen Poe. When suddenly a bunch of socks wearing black sunglasses and black suits ran into the room walking and pointing their guns in front of them looking for any danger.  
  
"Um. What are you doing and who are you?" Remus asked a bit nervous.  
  
"We are the sock FBI and we are here to take down a sock ring who is going to try and kidnap you tonight." One of the socks replied.  
  
"OK." Remus muttered and continued reading his book.  
  
At that moment socks carrying PP7 Silencers and assault rifles ran in guns a blazing. The sock agent (A/N: ok I have MAGOR writers block so I'm gonna write what ever come to me so DON'T ASK) pulled out their cougar magnums and the fight ensued. The agents ran up in front of Remus to make sure they didn't capture him because they didn't want it to be a hostage situation. The bullets started flying. One sock agent was shot in between (A/N: um. what can you say? IT'S A SOCK!) the toe region. (A/N: Yeah that's it. *Cough Cough*) It let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Remus jumped up from his chair and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and ran over to the sock, picking it up and carrying it back over to the chair with tears streaming down his face. The sock looked up at him and said weakly "I'll. be. al.rig.ht." Then curled up into a ball and died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Remus now mad grabbed a flamethrower and blasted 4 or 5 of the evil socks to ashes. Remus cackled maliciously.  
  
(A/N: GO REMUS!!! Remus's cheer section yelled "GO REMUS GO REMUS GONNA KILL EM GONNA KILL EM.")  
  
Remus took a bow. While he was distracted a sock shot at Remus and missed. "NOW IT'S ON!!!" Remus shouted and jumped at them. Remus was seriously ticked now and took up his flamethrower again.. "What are you doing!?!?!?! What in blue blazes is going on here?!?!!" Sirius shouted over all of the racket. James looked over Sirius' shoulder at the scene that lay before him, socks were everywhere, fighting with.guns? And.DID THAT SOCK JUST FLIP THAT OTHER SOCK?!?! WHAT THE HECK?! IT'S USING MARTIAL ARTS! "I didn't know socks knew that." James said, surprised. "Apparently they do." Lily said, who had unfortunately come through the Portrait Hole at that moment. "GO SOCKY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GO SOCKY GO SOCKY!" Sirius yelled encouragingly to the FBI socks. Soon the evil ring of socks were down in number and retreating toward the hills (AKA: Forbidden Forest.) The FBI socks had arrested and were questioning most of the evil socks. Sirius, James and Lily walked over to Remus who was mourning the lost agent sock, he was still cradling it in his arms. "Uuh.Remus? Are you okay?" Sirius asked tentatively to his friend. (A/N: Of course he's not okay Si! Your so insensitive! He just lost his sock!) And finally, the infamous evil sock ring came to an end...for now. 


	9. Anywho

Ok now I'm assuming that by now everyone that reads my story will have already read OotP. SIRIUS!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!! IT JUST CAN'T!!!!! *sobs on the floor* if you want to see the interview with J.K. on her book I could post it in my next chapter. I would have to have reviews requesting it though because I don't want to look for it on the net and make sure it's the right one for nothing. (back to my story line.) Chapter nine entitled Anywho by Miss. Charlet.  
  
After the sock ring was gone they went searching for the Dwarf Monkeys. They were somewhere near the Poodle Tower (A/N: WHAT?! There could be a Poodle Tower.) that no one's ever heard of. It was infamous a few yeas ago for it's shape but it's not even infamous anymore.  
  
"Hey, aren't we by that poodle-shaped tower?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yep." Sirius replied.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked sounding confused.  
  
"Well no one comes up here so I figure it's a perfect place to hide." James replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The snuck around the corner, Sirius doing the mission impossible theme and James doing the James bond theme. Peter looked questioningly at them. He opened the door and a monkey jumped on his head and cracked it open. The monkey then ate his brain. (A/N: ewwwwww! But hey he deserved it. Am I right?!) Anywho. James, Sirius, and remus ran into the tower guns a blazing.  
  
"I'll kill the lot!" James yelled.  
  
He then tripped. (A/N: hehe.)  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Be nice!" Sirius scolded  
  
(A/N: *pouts*) "Awww! Ok your forgiven." Sirius cooed.  
  
The killed all the killer Dwarf Monkeys, as they headed back to the Common room they thought of a way to get Lily back. (A/N: Poor Lily...)  
  
.  
  
Ok that's it boy's and girl's tune in next time to see what happens to Lily  
  
Just kidding. Hehe.  
  
They had an idea. The three hurried to the common room and snuck into the girls dorms by climbing on the railings when the stairs became a slide. The crept over to Lily's bed. They put the dead monkeys in her bed and went back to the tower to get Peter and take him to the hospital wing to re-grow his brain. (A/N: Wow they can fix anything these day's.)  
  
They sat there watching the clock then fell asleep. It was 3:00 am. The clock spun around and around (A/N: You know to signify a large amount of time has passed. The clocks are run by a spell. It sometimes messes up) Madam Pomfry walked over, hit the clock, "stupid thing's busted again." She set it back to 3:05 and walked off. Sirius woke up and looked at the clock. 'Wow, I slept along time, seven whole minutes.' He thought. Growing bored he rose from his chair and trotted out the door. He noticed a sock wearing an FBI shirt standing guard by the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
That's it. Next chapter is Sirius's nighttime adventure.  
  
Dancing barefoot in my socks: be careful my friend is a POW because her socks and dust bunnies are in a big war under her bed and she tried to get one of her socks and they captured her. 


End file.
